


Ugly Naked Guy

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unusual POV. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Naked Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's mdlaw.

It isn't easy being a canvas.

One day you're clean, pristine, beautiful... and the next somebody is slapping paint all over you. Ochre is fighting with scarlet, maroon is giving marigold the cold shoulder, and indigo and jade are getting all lovey-dovey in the corner. You try to keep your hopes up, thinking that the artist knows what he's doing... but you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and, honest to fuck, if you had a mouth you'd scream.

You're ugly.

You're an ugly naked guy.

Then Brian Kinney buys you, and all is right in your world.


End file.
